Confessions
by Raven Ryuu
Summary: They stood there in each other's embrace, their hearts racing. Finally knowing that they both felt the same way and wanting it to last forever. [Soft Yaoi - Boy x Boy - SoRiku]


**THIS IS NOT MY WORK!**

It was written by a friend who asked me if I would like to post it for them ^^

**Disclamer:** Plot owned by a friend Characters are owned by Disney and Square Enix

* * *

⋆— Confessions —⋆

It was a calm evening on Destiny Islands. Riku sat in his room alone. He looked out the window with utter boredom. When he and Sora weren't off on some epic quest, it was quite boring around the Island. There was almost nothing exciting to do when the fate of the worlds didn't hang in the balance. He looked around his room. Pictures of his friend sat in small wooden frames atop a dresser. Sora was always so happy. Always seeing the good before the bad. Good before the evil. Light before the dark. Such an innocent person. He was so cute.

Riku always had feelings for his friend. Ever since he was a kid, he knew that he liked him more than just a friend. Still, he kept it from his crush. He figured he would tell him when the time was right, whenever that was.

Riku then looked to his weight set. It had not been used in some time because he had been busy taking his Mark of Mastery exam, which he passed and became the new Keyblade Master. He looked at 2 weights that sat in the corner of his room. They sat separated from all the other weight equipment. Riku decided that he would work out a little to pass the time. He walked over to the weights. A thin layer of dust had accumulated on them. He easily brushed it off, lifted the weights, and began his workout.

Sora was walking along the beach. The waves were calmly rolling along the shore as the teen walked by. He looked to the horizon and then to the homes on the beach. "Maybe Riku would want to hang out today," he said to himself, "Riku was always fun to hang out with." With that idea in mind, Sora ran to his friend's house in a jiffy. He eagerly hopped up the steps to the front porch and skipped to the front door which he knocked on briskly. He waited a few minutes, then he was greeted by his friend's kind mother. "Oh, hello Sora! Here for Riku? He's upstairs. Want to come in?" With a nod, Sora was welcomed in.

He quickly walked in and quietly tiptoed up the stairs. He crept to his friend's door which he left cracked open. Sora peeped inside. He saw his friend, shirtless, skin brightly glistening with hot sweat from a vigorous workout. Sora blushed. Riku's well defined muscles shone in the medium light of his room. Sora watched as his friend lifted the weight and then lowered it again. Sora must have found all of this attractive, for he was blushing intensely and his heart was beating faster than normal. He continued watching his friend work out for a few minutes until at last he was finished. At last, Riku put down his weights for the last time. He then picked up a bottle of water and began to drink it. He had hot sweat run down his face, but he still looked very sexy.

Sora was practically drooling at the sight of his friend. It never occurred to him just how attractive he was. Sora then stopped to consider how he felt for him. There was no doubt that he thought he liked Kairi before their adventures started, but something seems to have changed, because his male friend Riku is the only one making him feel this way. Sora's heart continued to rapidly beat as he continued to think. His thinking was cut short when he suddenly heard his friend say, "you can come in now Sora, I know you're there." Riku laughed when he heard a small "eek" from his surprised friend. Sora came in the room, face still red. "How did you know I was there," he asked. "Sora, I can predict your every move. You're so easy to read," Riku laughed as Sora looked away with an even darker red face than when he came in. Riku laughed again. Riku's heart was beating slightly quick as well. He had a feeling that the moment was right. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by his friend who whispered, "R..Riku... I think I love you..." Riku stood and stared at his friend with wonder. "Sora...," Riku mumbled quietly. Suddenly, Sora's eyes began to well with tears as he quickly turned and said, "I'm so sorry... I just... never mind... I'll leave". He quickly headed for the door but Riku quickly lunged for his hand, pulled him close, and gave him a great big hug. Sora stood shocked for a moment, but quickly hugged him back and berried his face his friend's strong chest. "I love you too, Sora," Riku whispered in his friend's ear.

They stood there in each other's embrace, their hearts racing. Finally, Sora looked up at his friend. His eyes were a beautiful blue. His friend looked back. His eyes were a beautiful aquamarine. They stared into one another's eyes. Sora began to raise onto his toes, but he was met with his friend lowering his face to his. Together, their lips met. The two shared a passionate kiss, both of their hearts racing faster than ever. When they finally parted after several minutes of a passionate kiss, they stared into the other's eyes once again, this time with a different look. They shared a look of love and passion. Their lips met again for another kiss, but this one was followed by a string of wet kisses. Again, they parted, but they ended with another hug. The two met hands and their fingers crossed. Sora gained a bright and giggly smile and Riku gained a relaxed and content smile.

_"I love you, Riku"_

_"I love you too, Sora"_

* * *

Reviews and Favs are much loved~ She would love to know how she did ^^ 3


End file.
